From Metal to Feathers
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: This is a story from my old account. This was actually my first published work on here. Let's just say Starscream's not having such a great day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except characters I make up. Believe me if you ve actually seen Transformers Armada you ll know whose a real character and who isn't.

I accept critiquing and constructive criticism. Flaming won't even be read. Word of advice to flamers: Don't waste your breath.

From Metal to Feathers Chapter 1: Klutz Attack!

Different shades of green and brown could be seen for miles as well as wildlife from all corners of the area making an effort to be heard. It would be obvious to anyone that someone wearing blood red would stick out like a sore thumb. Of course that didn't stop Starscream as he tromped through the jungle in search of what brought him here in the first place. A Minicon had been found and fate decided they, the Decepticons, should be the first ones there. The jungle they were in was so dense, not to mention big, that even Megatron had to swat tree branches out of his face.

"Ack!" the jet yelled in surprise as he tripped on a low rising vine in his path. Cursing as he had to roll onto his back to untangle his leg from the foliage, "Why did it have to be a jungle?" he complained as he finally freed himself and stood up. Grumbling to himself, he stalked off to continue his search.

-----(Meanwhile)-----

The Autobots had received the signal as well and had warped from their mountain base to the middle of a large jungle. Hot Shot, a gleaming yellow sports car, was the first to arrive, followed by their leader Optimus Prime, a large blue and red tractor-semi, and Jetfire, a large white space shuttle.

"Great more trees," Hot Shot complained, remembering when they had warped into an evergreen forest, "At least these trees don t try to stick ya when you re movin past them."

Optimus ordered everyone to spread out and start looking for the Minicon. He just hoped that the Decepticons hadn t found it yet.

-----(Back to the Decepticons)-----

A ways away from Starscream, Cyclonus and Demolishor had landed in a large river.

"Ah man! Where do fleshlings get all this water from?!" Cyclonus, a yellow and maroon war helicopter, started ranting, "I mean, I don t think I ve been in one battle that I haven t been thrown or shot down into some body of water!"

"The desert didn t have water," Demolishor, a missile launching tank, reminded his comrade.

"Oh I hated the desert! I couldn t believe how much sand I got stuck in my joints. I could ve sworn I was in the Pit!" Cyclonus continued as they started searching the river.

Demolishor had gotten out to the middle of the river when ZAP!! "Ow!! What the slag was that?!"

"Huh? What happened?" the chopper inquired.

"I just got electrocuted by something in this river!" Demolishor exclaimed nervously.

ZAP!!! "Damnit!" Cyclonus cursed as the shock sent him on his skid plate, "That's it! I officially hate water! Let s go search somewhere else."

The two henchmen scrambled out of the river before they could get shocked again and went tearing off into the jungle.

-----(Meanwhile)-----

"Urg! Damnit!" Starscream cursed loudly as he slipped in a large puddle of mud and was spilled backwards. "Why can t we just level the jungle and be done with it?!"

The red seeker got back on it feet and started off once again only to nearly trip over a speeding yellow sports car. (Guess who?) "Slag!" Starscream let slip a sort of feral growl.

"Catch me if you can big bird!" Hot Shot taunted as he sped up.

The jet transformed and shot after the Autobot pretty much cursing the entire vocabulary of Cybertronian swear words. Starscream's complaining only got worse as he kept getting tangled in the vines and branches. Finally the seeker turned back into robot mode and continued tearing after Hot Shot using the thrusters in his feet to chase him.

Soon the two came bursting out of the jungle into a large clearing; suddenly Hot Shot came to a screeching halt as he nearly had a head-on collision with Megatron. "Slag!"

Of course Starscream didn't notice him stop until it was too late and went sailing over the yellow Autobot and crashed right into the Decepticon leader. Needless to say, Megatron wasn't very happy having just been mowed over by his second-in-command. "Starscream. You have a three nanoseconds to get your aft off of me before I scrap your hide," Megatron's voice was seething with cold warning.

The jet scrambled to his feet, allowing his leader to right himself before he remembered what stopped him in the first place. Both Decepticons looked to the spot where Hot Shot had once been. "I'll go after him," Starscream quickly volunteered but was stopped by Megatron.

"No. This is the third time today you have run into me. I will not be run over again," the leader declared, "Just go find the Minicon. With that he tore off in the direction the skid marks went."

"What is wrong with me?!" Starscream shouted as soon as Megatron was out of ear. "I can't stop tripping over things. I'll bet fate is toying with me," he growled as he stomped off to continue his search yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don t own anything except characters I make up. Believe me if you ve actually seen Transformers Armada you ll know whose a real character and who isn t.

From Metal to Feathers Chapter 2: Captive Audience

Cyclonus, are we lost? Demolishor complained as they trekked through a very old and gnarled looking part of the rainforest. Wow, I never thought this planet could be so creepy, he thought nervously.

Cyclonus, however, broke the silence and grumbled, How the Pit should I know?! shaking the missile launcher from his quiet inquiries. That s when the helicopter heard something crunch under his foot. Please tell me that was a rock Cyclonus was very unnerved by the particular sound of the crunch.

I dunno, Demolishor shrugged and yanked his partner s foot up so he could find the source of the sound.

Hey! Watch it! the chopper yelped in surprise, trying to free his foot but only succeeded in falling on his aft, Let go of my foot you douche bag! Cyclonus said irately.

Huh? the launcher looked up, Oh! Oops, sorry and he gives Cyclonus his foot back before he noticed small white shards where the other Decepticon was standing. Hey look! He picks up one of the shards to show to his comrade.

What s that? the helicopter pondered aloud while staring at the thing.

Suddenly, something small blurred past Demolishor s face. Whisht! Was the sound it made as the object struck a nearby tree. Both Cons looked nervously at the sharp spear that had struck and went through the large jungle tree so that its point was sticking out the other side.

They looked franticly for the source of the spear when one struck Cyclonus in the smell receptor. Ow!!! O.o as he yanked the offending object off of his nose.

The two exchanged glances. . . I think we should get out of here Demolisher squeaked.

So, you re gonna go back crying like sparkling huh? the chopper taunted.

The two continued in silence and Cyclonus couldn t help but eyeball the trees every now and again. So what was that thing you had?

The tank stopped and took the piece out of his subspace pocket, It looks like a bone he answered as he looked at the piece closer.

Lemme see! Cyclonus snatched it out of the other Decepticon s hand, It s flat and bows in the middle. I wonder what bone it was, thinking the bone had been flattened when he stepped on it.

They both shrugged and they started through the jungle again. Cyclonus secretly stashed the bone in a compartment inside of his cab.

Shalap! Whoosh! Aaaaah! Get me down! the chopper heard Demolishor yelling from behind him. Cyclonus wheeled around and found his partner bound up and dangling from another jungle tree. How it held him there was beyond the chopper s comprehension.

Damn That s pretty strong tree, Cyclonus smirked trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Shaddap and get me down! the tank growled.

Cyclonus activated his rotor blades and hoisted himself into the air. Tree branches went flying everywhere as the chopper blades made contact. When Cyclonus finally found the knot holding Demolishor up he fired the rifle under his wrist and sent his comrade spilling onto the rainforest floor with a solid, Oof!

This place is booby trapped! Demolisher exclaimed as Cyclonus landed and deactivated his rotors.

Cyclonus only nodded before another spear struck him under the optic. What the slag! Grrrrrr ! .! Ripping it out he flung it in the direction it came. He was rewarded with a juicy shlunk sound, followed by a gurgle and a thud, like a body hitting the dirt.

Demolishor: .;

Cyclonus: .;

They both looked at each other, You go check it out, Demi. I ll stay here and make sure um Autobots don t come uh swinging outta the trees. Yeah that s it.

Demolishor just stared at his partner before saying, Frag you! refusing to go any further.

Suddenly there was an animal like cry-scream coming from the ring of trees they stood in. I can t tell if that was an animal dying or a war cry, Cyclonus shook visibly.

Well don t just stand there doffs! We have guns we should use them! Demolishor shouted at him.

That s a great idea. Light up the forest. May as well just tape a target to our afts, Cyclonus snapped back.

Then from out of nowhere a large boulder hits Demolishor in the face and knocked him into stasis. Demolishor! Cyclonus yelled at him but got no response. Slag Was all Cyclonus could get out before another boulder smashed him in his face and caused him to go unconscious as well.

In a nearby bush, They shall be demon sacrifice for sun chief at feast of man an old woman spoke to a nearby warrior, as the others tied ropes around the fallen beings and started to drag them off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me. Get it. Got it. Good!

From Metal to Feathers Chapter 3: I put a spell on you.

Megatron grumbled to himself getting irritated with every passing moment. Not only could he not locate the Minicon but he couldn t find any of the others as well. He had tried to com Cyclonus and Demolishor but he wasn t getting anything back. They usually got back to him no longer then five minutes after a hailing. Yet, to no avail, Megatron could not get an answer. He then thought about paging Starscream. The leader didn t really want to, seeing how unusually clumsy his Second-in-Command was today but he didn t really have anymore options at that point.

Starscream? Starscream, come in! Megatron growled over the comlink.

No response. Slag! Where are those ingrates? The Decepticon leader pondered furiously.

He decided to try his Second-in-Command again, Starscream! Do you copy? This is Lord Megatron! Pick up you idiot! he roared.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Megatron figured they must ve gotten slagged, Why did I have to pick such idiots to come with me on this mission? as he continued towards the southwestern direction of the jungle.

-----Meanwhile-----

Meanwhile, the mech in question groaned painfully as he came too. Wow, he shook his head trying to focus himself, Someone get the number of that bus? His body was sore and he had to been having one of the worst headaches he had ever had this century. The thing that bothered him though was that he couldn t move. All he remembered last was wading through a swamp to get to another stretch of forest where he could swear up and down that he saw a green light.  
Starscream looked around at his surroundings from where he laid, noticing he was in a very large building made of huge stone blocks. The ceiling was very high and held up several small light fixtures. He was brought out of his observations, however, by murmuring voices. He could hear it speaking but the person, a male by the sound of his voice wasn t speaking in standard or English as the fleshlings called it. Then it occurred to him that he was strapped down to some kind of platform as he noticed the chains wrapped about his arms and legs.

Great he growled in a hushed tone

His grumbling didn t go unnoticed because an older female started speaking in plain standard. I believe the Mecha demon stirs, her velvety voice held an emotionless tone, Start preparing him for the Demon sacrifice. I want him ready by tomorrow morning, she cackled, As well as the other two, of course.

Starscream tried to see what was going on but the restraints made it impossible. He pulled on the restraints and managed to pull his left leg free with a satisfying crackling of rocks. Hah! You think mere rocks can hold me down! What foolishness is this? Starscream sat up pulling his arms, hands and other leg free as he growled irately as he noticed that they were indeed fleshlings.

Ta! Dosoit nosk cartur! most of the humans shouted as a lot of them scattered.

An elder woman shouted at them, Sot ka ast! Colnist limk ast scip!

Starscream, fed up with the entire day, grabbed the woman and shook her, WHAT THE PIT IS GOING ON! he boomed in his harsh voice.

Dazed but still alert the woman said, You are to be a demon sacrifice for the Sun Chief, as well as two others like yourself.

-----(Meanwhile)-----

When Megatron finally cleared the forest, he noticed that he stepped out into what appeared to be some kind primitive civilization. The Minicon could be in this city, he pondered to himself before he heard someone yell.

Dosoit! the person cried and everyone scattered.

Megatron just signed in annoyance and let off a warning blast from his fusion cannon. Now that I got your attention, he spoke plainly as every fleshling looked up, Tell me where the Minicon is or I will lay waste to your precious city.

Suddenly, he heard a building explode and a roar of jet engines told him immediately who was behind it as he watched the jet streak out of the rubble. Starscream clearly saw him as he made his way to the Decepticon leader. Starscream! he grabbed the seeker by his neck right as he transformed to land, Why didn t respond to my hails? And where are the other two idiots?

I was a bit tied up at the time and I haven t seen skids or face plates of Cyclonus and Demolishor since we split up, he gagged out and glared at his leader.

Megatron threw him aside and into a nearby temple structure, I suppose you don t know where the Minicon is either... he growled furiously.

Before anyone could say anything further two more crashes were heard as two more building exploded. Cyclonus and Demolishor had broken free of there holders too. Man this place sucks! Cyclonus groaned not caring that the phrase was Earth based.

Starscream had started to knock over buildings looking for the Minicon. The fleshlings were running and screaming out of his way. He was turning to go another route when his large foot caught on a small stone hut that caused him to fall forward and landed with a metallic thud after he crashed through the hut. There was an ear piercing screech as the elder woman rushed towards what remained. You will pay you clumsy bird! and the woman Witch Doctor raised her staff above her head which had started to glow.

Suddenly, Starscream began to glow. The chopper con was the first to notice, Hey! Look at Screamer! But as soon as everyone looked Starscream had disappeared or so they thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don t own Transformers.  
From Metal to Feathers Chapter 4: HEADACHE!!

Screeeeshtch! came the angry cry and a large blood red feathered bird swooped down from nowhere literally trying to kill the witch doctor.

Muffled snorts emitted from Cyclonus as he tried very hard not bust out laughing. As soon as Megatron saw the feather color he knew it couldn t be anyone other than his esteemed Second-in-Command. Starscream! Megatron boomed to the huge bird. I ve had about enough of this jungle he thought in annoyance. Megatron sighed and simply backhanded him to the ground. He righted himself and looking up defiantly giving Cyclonus the classic STFU glare.

The shocked silence was interrupted as Optimus and the other Autobots trampled onto the scene. The crumpled village was forgotten as the Autobots stared at the awkward scene. Cyclonus rolling on the ground howling in laughter. Demolishor was giving a WTF? stare. Meanwhile Megatron was busy trying to strangle a strange red feathered bird, which oddly enough had the same coloration as Starscream. Speaking of which Optimus immediately noticed that Starscream was not present. This made them look around warily so they didn t overlook anything.

A loud yet strangled Screeee! emitted from the large avian. Its dark amber orange eye locked on to the Autobots position and was trying to scratch and bite his way free from Megatron. Screeeee!

-----(Meanwhile)-----

What the heck is that?! Alexis exclaimed, pointing at the bird.

The kids were amazed by the strange red bird. It kinda looks like Starscream. It s even colored in the right places, noted Rad.

The avian was larger than a California condor. The wings alone were longer than a condor, bald eagle and great horned owl combined in fact times that by two. Its eyes were dark amber orange; the beak was same as a hawk s, yellow with black on the curve and tip as well as the bottom bill. The feathers were a beautiful blood red; the wings were solid blood red with a white underside and black tipped wings. The face was snowy white; his eyes were boarded with black and had tear streaks on his cheeks. On the back of his head the feathers were black and sort of spiky. His back had thick white stripes going until they reached the base of his tail feathers. The tail was black, his legs and chest were blood red and the unfeathered parts of his leg were white and his talons were the same blood red.

The trio exchanged glances extending from OMG! to WTF? .

-----(Meanwhile)-----

Megatron looked up from strangling Starscream to see the Autobots staring at them in morbid awe. Can t you see I m busy?! Go bother someone else with you sentimental save-the-day bull-slag! The large bird was clawing the hell out of Megatron s paint and was leaving small dents in his armor from striking it with his beak.

Optimus glared at the Decepticon leader s after hearing his rude comment, What have you done with the Minicon, Megatron?!

There was a growl of annoyance followed by a, What are you fools gawking at?!! Go look for the Minicon and if you come back empty handed I ll scrap you both with my bare hands!!

Suddenly, Megatron hissed in pain at Starscream managed to pry through some of the metal on his digits and begun biting at the joint mechanisms inside. The large red bird flew into the air and screeched angrily, Schreeeeetch! He dove for Megatron s head but was batted away by the warlord s uninjured hand. The strike sent the large avian into a nearby tree knocking him unconscious.

The evil general sighed heavily while rubbing the bridge of his smell receptor, Ruddy jungle he muttered under his breath.

What in the Pit was that? Optimus demanded with a slight scowl on his features.

If you must know the bird is Starscream, Megatron shuttered his optics trying to stave off an on coming headache.

That just left the Autobot leader confused, What? How did he get that way?

The headache was starting to turn into a migraine causing Megatron to wince when he opened the shutters over his optics, Honestly, I don t know and I don t care Megatron had to re-shutter his optics because the light from the sun was making his processor hurt even more.

Meanwhile, Cyclonus and Demolishor were up against Hot Shot and Red Alert. Luckily for the Autobots, the trigger-happy helicopter wasn t that great of a shot and the special ops tank was just that special. Soon the two Decepticons were knocked out but neither side had been able to locate the Minicon.

Suddenly there was a flurry of motion. A large red blur flew over their heads towards the ruins of a hut, that witch doctor woman was trying to shoo it away but the blur, which had turned out to be Starscream, knocked her down and began to dig around in the rubble. The red feathered bird squealed with delight as it plucked a glowing object from the fallen hut. It was the Minicon.

That bird has the Minicon! Hurry! Before it flies away! Hot Shot shouted as both he and Red Alert dove after the bird but Starscream was faster and he flew into the air with his prize.

Slag!

Meanwhile, Optimus didn t even have to throw a punch because of Megatron s migraine. The warlord had to hold himself up by leaning on a large temple pyramid. Suddenly he heard a flutter and then felt his shoulder grow heavier. It was Starscream. Megatron didn t even notice the Minicon and tried to bat him away but only landed on his shoulder again and all but shoved the panel under his smell receptors. The evil general stopped when he noticed the glow, The Minicon! Decepticons, retreat! He said this as he quickly snatched the panel from Starscream and not even a split second later warped back to the Luna Base. 


	5. Chapter 5

From Metal to Feathers

Chapter 5

Hunters' Instinct

Megatron had locked himself in his quarters and told everyone that if anyone disturbed him they would be met with violence. So the other Decepticons were kind of taking it easy as they too were simply lazing about in their quarters as well. Except of course for a very pissed off Starscream who had just been turned into a flesh-creature. He was a least somewhat thankful that the female squishy had at least had the decency to turn him into a flying flesh-creature. Anyone looking in on him would see a very puffed out looking bird of prey being that he was that pissed. He was perched upon the back of the leader s chair not even bothering to try and get into his quarters. Not that he could anyways.

Suddenly, there was this dull ache coming from his mid-section and it seemed to break through his enraged demeanor. Not really thinking about it he lifted himself into the air with a swift stroke of his large crimson wings. At first he wasn t really paying attention to where he was going but he glanced about and realized he was heading towards the warp gate. He lighted on the control consul and looked at the buttons. Maybe a quick flight will clear all of this up. It s not like I have anything better to do, the Second thought to himself before a set of coordinates suddenly came to mind.

Starscream leapt into the air and using his wings to balance himself he was able to punch in the coordinates with his talonned feet. Now all he had to do was position himself on the platform and command it to launch. Taking to the air once more he glided down to the smooth surface of the warping device and gave a sound but short screech. The launching platform seemed to except it and sent him on his way. However, what he forgot to take into account was how to get back.

-------------(Meanwhile)--------------

Rad, Carlos and Alexis were hanging out in the control room of the Autobot base with Hot Shot as it was his turn for monitor duty. The yellow sports car was randomly switching between cameras when he spotted something on one of the feeds just as he was switching it. Changing it back he spotted something in the sky over the desert. From what he could see it was the same desert that surrounded the plateau that the base was in.

"What's that?" Rad asked suddenly pointing to the thing making lazy circles in the pale blue sky.

"I don't know. Gimme a sec while zoom in," the yellow sports car said while making the screen blow up the image of what appeared to be a large and strange red bird soaring by. It had purpose in the way in was flying. Hot Shot hissed in recognition, "That's not a normal bird! That's Starscream!"

"Oh yeah! You guys said he had been turned into a bird," Carlos confirmed with a sheepish grin, "I wonder what he's doing down here. It kinda look like he's looking for something."

Alexis stared at the screen for awhile before going, "Duh. He's probably hunting. He is an fleshling bird now right? So that means he has to eat like one. By the looks of it I'd say he was a bird of prey, or a raptor as most call them. They eat the flesh of other animals. He probably felt the ache of hunger but didn't know what it meant and so simply followed it down here."

The four of them turned their attention back to the screen to see what would happen next.

-------------(Meanwhile)-----------------

He saw something scurry out the corner of his amber eye and swooped after it almost without thinking about it. 'Why am I so drawn to chase it?' Starscream thought as he spotted the fat furry creature running from him. It was small and light brown with long ears and only a tuft of fur for a tail.

It came again. The dull ache that brought him here in the first place. It was like he was longing for something but this feeling made itself known through his midsection rather than in his mind. Everytime it hit him his mouth would fill with this fluid to the point where he had to swallow it. His large wings made it quick work as he descended upon the animal and caught it in his sharp red talons. He felt his claws sink into the animal's flesh and he could suddenly smell something coppery. It almost smelled like rust but slightly more meaty. Some of the fluid that had been building up in his mouth spilled out over the edge of his lower jaw.

The animal screamed as he succumbed to this yearning in his stomach and dug the tip of his up jaw into it. He ripped the fur from the animal and torn the flesh taking the meat into his mouth. He didn't know why but it tasted so sweet to him and soon he concentrated on stripping the carcass. 


End file.
